In recent times, there have been rapid advancements in technologies such as virtual reality, augmented reality, mixed reality, and the like, to present interactive simulated environments to users of specialized devices. Specifically, such simulated environments relate to fully virtual environments (namely, virtual reality environments) as well as real world environments including simulated objects therein (namely, augmented reality environments, mixed reality environments). Furthermore, the technologies that allow for providing the aforesaid simulated environments include virtual reality, augmented reality, mixed reality, and the like. Presently, the users utilize the specialized devices (for example, such as virtual reality headsets, augmented reality glasses, augmented reality headsets, augmented reality glasses, mixed reality headsets, mixed reality glasses, and the like) for experiencing and interacting with such simulated environments.
Typically, in a mixed reality environment, a user of a specialized device is presented with simulated objects (namely, computer-generated objects) overlaid upon his/her real-world environment (namely, his/her actual surroundings). In such a mixed reality environment, the user interacts with both the simulated objects and real-world objects in his/her real-world environment. Generally, for enhancing immersiveness of the user within the mixed reality environment, the specialized device includes equipment for capturing images of the real-world environment and processing such captured images to analyze spatial geometry of the real-world environment. This allows for the specialized device to effectively overlay the simulated objects upon the real-world environment.
However, existing specialized devices are limited in their ability to provide a truly immersive mixed reality experience to the user. Notably, the existing specialized devices acquire limited (namely, basic) information pertaining to the real-world environment, and consequently decipher very few semantics of the real-world environment. Therefore, such specialized devices provide sub-optimal perception of reality within the mixed reality environment since they allow for limited interaction between the simulated objects and the objects in the real-world environment. As an example, in existing mixed reality environments, if the user throws a computer-generated leather ball upon a glass table in the real-world environment, the glass table does not break, since it is only perceived geometrically as a table and is not perceived as table made of glass.
Therefore, in light of the foregoing discussion, there exists a need to overcome the aforementioned drawbacks associated with conventional mixed-reality devices.